Commonroom Collections
by Xuqra
Summary: A set of one shot stories that are related, but not Necessarily the correct chronological order. Several short old stories of mine were moved into this one collection
1. Love's Time

Title: First Date  
Version: 1.001  
Author: Xuqra  
Date: 02.09.02

Sitting in the common room just before the Halloween Feast,  
Harry wondered what he was doing. Ron had just walked out the  
porthole with Lavender, who for some reason was giggling madly when  
she saw Harry sitting on the couch waiting for his other best friend.

"Harry," Hermione's voice came from the stairway, "you waited  
for me?"  
"Of course," He said gazing at the stairwell waiting anxiously  
for her to arrive.  
"That's really sweet,"  
"Well, I thought we'd go together since Ron's off doing, well what  
ever he does." Harry said almost as a whisper as she finally came  
into sight. She was wearing a silver dress, which hung on her body  
like nothing he had ever seen.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she noticed his eyes, the  
eyes she adored so much, staring at her. He just shrugged and shook  
his head, getting up. His emerald eyes gazed from her lightly powdered  
face, to her hair which had been gently straightened from its normal  
curly body. He walked over, showed her a rose; a silver rose that he  
had conjured only moments before.  
She smiled at him, taking that as permission he slowly slid  
the rose's short stem under the silver headband, which she wore to  
hold down the top of her sleek brown hair. She winked at him when it  
was finished, causing him to blush. He pulled her into a hug, and when  
she saw the other dozen or so roses that hadn't made the cut, lying on  
the desk he had been sitting at she pulled away astonished.  
"What?" he asked, while walking with her to the door. She just looked  
at him with concerned eyes, and as he opened the porthole, she rolled  
her eyes. He held her hand as she climbed through. When she was  
through, Harry climbed out, not letting go of her hand.

"You look really beautiful, Hermione." Harry said as they  
approached the first set of stairs down to the Great Hall. She hastily  
ran a hand through her hair straitening some of it out, and then tucking  
one of the stray bangs behind her ear.  
"Thank you, Harry," She said rather amused that he hadn't used her  
nick name. "You look really good too."

"Oh, this is just something I found," he said pulling at his  
red robes, "Nothing special."  
She sighed, "Well I think you look great."  
He just grinned a little, and she almost tripped, but his hands  
wrapped around her preventing the fall. She just let him stand their  
holding her; looking into his eyes she wanted so much to kiss him. He  
ran his fingers through her hair on the far side of her face, gently  
touching her cheeks sending shivers up and down her back.  
"Potter! What are you doing?" Draco interrupted the moment.  
Harry blushed, setting Hermione upright again and then looking  
around, the room was crowded with people all staring at them. When  
Hermione noticed the crowd staring at them, she blushed much more then  
Harry. They slowly descended the stairs walking a foot away from each  
other, stealing glances at each other every once in a while. Twice  
Harry looked up and she was staring at him he grinned and she blushed  
magenta. It wasn't long until they were in the Great Hall slowly  
walking around with people looking at them.  
After a moment their eyes locked again, and they stared at each  
other ignoring everyone else in the room. They slowly approached  
each other, she could feel his hands take hers and place them around his  
neck. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer  
until gently their lips touched. It wasn't racy, it wasn't obscene,  
just a pure light touching of lips that would last forever. When they  
broke nearly a minute later, and looked around again everyone began to  
clap, which made them blush redder then before, even Draco grinned  
lightly, they couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.  
Only after at least twenty people had congratulated them on  
finally getting together, they decided they wanted to be alone. They  
quietly left the Great Hall, sneaking up to the astronomy tower where  
they knew they'd be alone.


	2. A Soft Goodnight

A tall lanky boy lay across the couch next to the fire, his red hair sloppily kept. It wasn't uncommon, he thought, his friend often fell asleep working on homework. He scanned the room: the red and gold tapestries and book bindings shined in the firelight, but no one seemed to be in the room except his fast asleep friend.

Then he saw the fragile hand on the only plush chair that wasn't facing him, he grinned. He took his time slowly strutting from the door to the fire, his eyes always focused on the red chair, and the occupant. When the quiet face came into view his grin only widened, then she spoke, "I know what you're thinking." He grinned; she hadn't looked up from her book, her soft cinnamon eyes taking in the words that she loved so much.

"How could you possibly know what I want?" His grin never failing, she looked up into his deep green eyes, framed in his circular framed glasses. Her face seemed a bit hurt, but curious all the same.

A moment of silence ensued, it was finally broken when she whispered, "aren't you going to tell me what it is then? What it is you want?" She raised her eyebrow at him, he grinned blushing slightly. He now stood next to the fire, his face almost hidden in the shadows, staring into the beautiful eyes in front of him; his shoulder resting against the wall.

"But all that I wish is to make you happy." He said softly, before looking to the sleeping young man on the couch but looked back to her almost instantly. The red haired boy stirred a bit, but then again he did that often in the dormitory.

"But that which will make me happy, we can't have," she smiled softly; she looked to her friend on the couch, but then back to the dark haired boy standing next to the fire. His grin faltered momentarily, "for lots of reasons. You know that," she sighed, her eyes wondering back down to the book in her hands. He knew she wasn't really reading it, he cast his gaze to the fire.

"I wish he would get over it," the boy sighed still staring into the bright fire. He walked over to the chair where the girl sat, in her school uniform; he knelt in front of her solidly, looking up at her face as she tried to stare at the book. She eventually looked at him tenderly, she ran her hand up his cheek and brushed away some of his hair. She softly ran her finger down the scar that was pressed on his forehead.

She looked back at the boy on the couch, before leaning down to whisper in the raven haired boy's ear, "I wish for that as well, but we don't always get…" she paused looking back over to the couch, "everything… we want." As he snored loudly she looked back into his eyes and leaned over a bit more. She placed a soft kiss on his tender lips, lingering there for a moment. He tried to push the kiss forward into passion, but she pulled back before he could. She shook her head at him, but her eyes never left his. He looked at her sorely, but she just grinned evilly and messed up his hair a bit with her hand, before casting another look over to the couch.

When the boy put his hand on her knee, her attention was brought back to the one she had just kissed. Her soft eyes searched his eyes for his intensions, finding nothing but innocence and compassion she smiled softly again. She covered his hand with hers, and looked deeply at him, her eyes confessing her apology. Another moment had passed, before she said, "I must be going to sleep now." Her whisper directed the young man's line of vision back to the couch and then up to the stair well. She gathered her things and proceeded to stand. The boy collapsed into the chair next to the couch, as she walked slowly to the stairs; she looked back just before she ascended the first step, just to wink at the boy in the chair.


	3. The Fire Light

There she lay, the couch a small bed where she slept sweetly. The black haired boy sat across from her, with a small table between them, and a simmering fire just next to it. He had been working on an essay, but long since stopped in light of the beautiful face she was making in her sleep, making him melt.

He looked around the room, and up at the stairs where their dormitories lie; not wanting to wake her, he was unable to take her up to her room. He thought he would just let her sleep for a while, while he enjoyed for the beauty that the fire reflected. He looked down at his lap where a parchment and a quill had lain unused for several minutes. A silent rustle from the couch made him look up from his revere. There, her beautiful cinnamon eyes were staring at him; he longed to stare at them forever.

"Harry," she breathed, her eyes trained on the boy in front of her. Her small frame giving an involuntary shiver, from the cold or something else he couldn't decide. She looked down at his quill, which was sitting in his lap; he knew she was aware that he hadn't written anything since she had fallen asleep. He grinned innocently when her eyes wondered back to his face, the piercing deep green eyes staring back into hers.

"Yes?" he could barely speak, their eyes locked and his heart pounded in his chest. She shifted slightly, reaching out a small hand toward him. Surprised, he reached out and took hers in the flickering firelight; their finger intertwining, he pushed his materials onto the hardwood table in front of them.

"Stay with me?" she choked, her words full of tenderness and care. He smiled softly, her eyes taking note of every stray hair that fell across his forehead hiding the cursed scar. He stood and silently conjured a soft blanket, red and gold like the hangings in the room. She bit at her lower lip nervously as he picked up the book in her lap, and set it on the table as well.

"As you wish," he whispered as she moved towards the edge of the couch, leaving room for him to lie next to her. He slowly descended to the couch, covering them with the soft red blanket as he did. He looked into her eyes, the distance between their faces thin; her eyes catching the last rays of light from the now dying fire.

A lock of her soft brown hair fell across her face, his hand darted out to gently tuck it behind her ear. His hand lingered there; barely touching her cheek. A slow intake of breath was all that could be heard, before the distance between their faces slowly decreased.

His head shifted slightly after their noses touched, the distance continuing to diminish. Her eyes fluttered closed, their lips met; their tender kiss paused time for them, the flickering light from the fire enchanting the picture. When they finally pulled back and opened their eyes, neither could keep from grinning. Her sweet and innocent grin was matched only by his mischievous eyes and smirk; he didn't wait long to replace his lips again on hers.

A small tear ran down her soft cheek, his waiting hand proceeded to gently wipe away the runaway. Her eyes closed silently, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him under the blanket; his eyes closing just as the last light of the fire died away.


	4. Almost It

She slid into the red leather seat next to the fire, her eyes focused on a boy sitting in the couch across the table from her. He hadn't looked up, his attention focused on the book in front of him, but his mind was on her. His black hair pushed aside from his scar, she shifted her position a little. She pushed her hair out away from her neck, and she tucked a few strands of light brown hair behind her ear. Her attempt to get his attention wasn't without reward, as he grinned out the side of his mouth, trying desperately not to look up at the beautiful cinnamon eyes that were staring at him.

She smiled with her perfect set of teeth and soft lips, she slowly leaned forward to pick up the book on the oak wood table; the book was covered with a warn cover and the words 'Hogwarts, A History' was neatly scrawled atop it. He grinned, her eyes weren't looking at the book; he could tell she was pretending to read just so that she could stare at him more. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to the scar that was bore on his forehead, then her eyes slowly wondered down to his arms and across to his hands that held the book tightly. These silent contests seemed to come up more and more often as the year was going by, but he always wondered where Ron was; Ron would be furious if he knew what was going on.

The large oak door to the room swung open and two small first years clad in, their arms full of large books that they had just checked out from the library. The young black haired boy and girl set their books on the long table next to the brown haired girl in the chair, "do you mind if we study here?" the girl questioned. She looked at the charming boy on the couch and then to the smiling girl in the chair. Her voice was cool and collected, she was really asking for the chair where she sat, the boy thought.

"Hey, why don't you come sit next to me." The raven haired boy on the couch said, finally looking up from the book in front of him as his hand ruffled his hair a bit more than its usually messed up state. The older girl smiled, and stood finally making eye contact with his deep green eyes which kept her gaze locked. "Are you going to sit?" he grinned cheekily, before she noticed that she had been standing there for a bit.

"Oh! Of course Harry," she swiftly sat down next to him. He had moved his legs to the floor and she moved closer to him, so that she was leaning on his shoulder. He put his arm over her shoulder so that he could tale the book she was holding and placed it onto the table; he then held out the book he was reading so that she could read it. The deep black bound book seemed to absorb the light as it touched the cover; in small simple silver letters it read 'Dark Wizards.' He propped it open in his hands and flipped to the page he had left off; his left hand thumbing through the pages still wrapped around the girls shoulder. Her bright cherry blush was evident to everyone but Harry, as she sat with her face looking away from him trying to hid the rush she was getting.

There was something odd in the air as they began reading down the page he had finally stopped on. The chapter read, 'Common weaknesses'; the pages contained many different weaknesses that had been discovered while combating older dark wizards, but nothing seems to strike Harry as useful. Until he saw the words he was looking for, but least suspecting, 'Love seems to be a common thread in major threats to the dark lords.' She had reached the line before he had; she looked up at him curiously after reading it, wondering what his reaction would be. He looked down into her eyes, he couldn't look away; her deep cinnamon eyes only looked away when her eyes had started to water.

"Harry," she started, her eyes still watering.

"I think we're strong enough," he whispered into her ear. The two first years were now staring at the older two very curiously; they were intent to see what would happen next. She turned her head to look into his soft eyes again, and his hand retreated to her thin neck. The younger girl was now on the edge of her leather seat, when a sudden burst of the door caused her to slip and fall off the chair. She blushed furiously as Harry and the girl quickly pulled apart and looked at the door to the common room where they saw a young man with bright red hair standing looking around.

The older girl cast a gland at Harry and then waved to the red haired boy, as Harry got up and helped the young girl to her feet. He helped her collect her fallen books and papers. She smiled shyly, still blushing bright red as he handed her the papers, a forced grin plastered on his face. The red haired boy came strolling over, laughing at Harry. Ron said with a snicker, "What? Gone and knocked the first year' stuff all over, eh Harry?" Harry just shook his head grinning whole heartedly again, but winked at the young girl as she was about to say something.

"Must have been my charm, eh?" Harry turned his head as he slowly stood up. Seeing the other older boy's focus was on the girl on the couch, he winked at her as she continued to gaze at him through the red haired boy.


	5. Night of Tears

"Patience," was all that escaped his lips. She had left him to sit, waiting for her majestic return. It had been too long, he thought, their rounds don't normally take this long. She had told him that it might be longer, she had said she was going to talk to him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts of the teasing cinnamon eyes that haunted him, his eyes watering slightly.

"Hey Harry," a jovial voice sounded as a red haired beauty slipped herself into the seat next to his. He smiled awkwardly, the tear still forming in his eye; she couldn't have missed the pain in the soft green eyes, as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "Oh my! What's wrong Harry?" Harry just sighed looking back to the tall wooden door, wishing that she would leave him alone to ponder what he could do to bide his time.

She followed his gaze to the door, and then her tender hand touched his shoulder. His eyes immediately shifted back to the light blue eyes that now sternly searched his. "Ginny, don't. Just… just leave it," He choked.

She frowned, "Is this about Hermione?" He looked away and scowled, is he so transparent? Another tear slowly crept its way down his other cheek, but he quickly wiped it away with his hand. She hadn't said anything for about a minute, the silence was eating at his heart. "She loves you," Ginny said flatly; Harry quickly locked eyes with her, searching for any hint of a sick joke. She just looked at him as if he was ridiculous, "She went to tell Ron about what she was feeling."

He looked away from her; surely Hermione would have told him so. His hands nervously straightened his black slacks, and he stared at the flame in the fireplace. He hesitated before saying, "She needs to tell me." Ginny studied the back of his head, before nodding her head in silence.

"Ron…"

"Ron bloody loves her, he told me so. He's going to kill me, or worse: not talk to me." Harry cringed at the thought; his life had changed forever since he had met Hermione and Ron. He couldn't live without either of them and now it was about to fall apart. Ginny shook her head again, and looked at her pale hands.

"I know. He will probably be upset, but Harry. He'll come around, she loves you and you love her. He will have to understand, I know it takes a lot to get through that thick skull of his." Her whisper spirited him, knowing that it was truth, but the foreboding thoughts of the dangers of the situation still wore on him.

The large oak door swung open with a crash, the tall red haired boy had pushed it open furiously. He scanned the room systematically, noticing Harry and Ginny he scowled and headed towards the stairway. Harry stood up, but Ginny grabbed his hand softly. She shook her head again, "let him be. It'll be better tomorrow."

The door to the common room opened again, this time a pretty girl with long chestnut hair stepped through the threshold. She looked at the stairs that went up to the boy's dormitory, her eyes were filled with tears. Harry tore away from the grip of Ginny, walking straight up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Harry," she shivered in his arms. The tears still flowing gently down the sides of her strained face; he hadn't seen her cry in a while, he didn't want it to be like this. He pulled her closer; she buried her face into his chest still crying as he rocked her in his arms. He looked around to find the common room deserted, they were now alone in each others arms; something he had desired for a while, but not like this.

She finally looked up at him, and saw that his green eyes had supplied the third tear of the night. She reached up and lightly kissed his tear; she remained there, her lips gently touching the soft skin of his cheek. Slowly she pulled away, her soft cinnamon eyes never straying from his pained green orbs; what was he doing? He leaned down and placed his lips tenderly upon hers. They pulled away slowly, neither smiling nor frowning; he hadn't felt this content since, well he couldn't really remember any other time that could compare.

A smile slowly crept across their faces as their eyes searched each other for any signs of displeasure. He pulled her close again; her head rested on his shoulder as he ran his hands up and down her back. His fingers slowly massaging her back through the rough fabric of her school uniform. She leaned away from him again, and looked into his eyes, "let's go sit by the fire." He smiled.


End file.
